Cammie the Chameleon
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: When Cammie-a naturally shy girl-gets kicked out when her family learns what she can do, she moves in with the X-Men. Can she help them stop the oncoming threat to mutant-kind?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution. Only the plot and OC's**

**Cammie the Chameleon**

**Epilouge**

**First Person P.O.V.**

When I woke u this morning, I had no intention of having a long curly chameleon tail attached to me. Not only that but half of my face was all scaly and my eyes were yellow. I could also see the door and the bed at the same time-independent eyeballs. I was freaking out. I mean- come on! I had been born with _green _hair when everybody else in my family had different shades of blonde hair.

My family, the Carters, are descendants of some French guy who was trying to get famous or something. I never really was interested in my family tree and therefore never payed attention to it. I guess that's another reason I'm the oddball in the family. It never helped with me being the fifth and youngest daughter.

I had four older sisters, three cats, and one dog. The monsters I call sisters are Tammie, Alexis, Gabby, and Lori. They all were tall and had golden blonde hair that they wore down. I was the shortest and had choppy green hair that I usually wore up, but thankfully, since I had long bangs so they could easily cover up the scaly side of my face.

I had two guy cats and one girl cat. Sam and Louie both were black with white stripes and Jingles was a dark brown with light brown stripes. I never really got along well with cats, and they kept scratching my arms and biting my toes. I was more of a dog person, and they are man's best friend for a reason. Cujo was my adorable baby dalmation.

After I got dressed in my usual jeans and baggy T-Shirt and hoodie, I headed down stares with Cujo. To keep from my parents freaking out the second they saw me I had my tail coiled around my stomach under my hoodie.

When I got to the kitchen, I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. I could feel everyone's eyes on my so I looked up…to find everybody staring at me like I grown another head. "Where's your hand?" I heard Gabby say.

"Oh my God! She's one of _those _freaks!" Tammie screeched.

Dad came over and pulled me out of the chair I was sitting in, and onto the floor. "How did this happen?" he demanded. "What did you do to make yourself like this? We need to find a cure for-"

"I don't need a cure!" I yelled.

He gaed at me, surprised by my sudden outburst. I felt my cheeks heat up, and a tingling sensation on the scaly side of my face.

I felt tears falling down my face. "I'm your daughter!' I yelled at them. "I always have been and I always will be! It doesn't matter if I'm a mutant or not, I'm still a Carter! I'm still a part of this-"

I felt a pain in my scaly eye-the one hidden by hair. He actually punched me. My own _father. _

"You won't be a Carter until find a cure for your disease and learn some respect," he spat.

Before he could say anything else I got up and ran. I ran as far as I could, and for a brief moment, I was glad I used to be on the Track team. On the way out, I passed an old guy in a wheelchair, an African American woman with white hair, and a guy with blue-black hair.

When I ran by them, I never realized that I would be living with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own the song, it's from Frozen**

**Chapter 1**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

_"Scott. Jean. I need you in my office immidiatly."_

Jean and Scott shared a look and went to his office. "What do you need, Proffesor?" Scott asked. He turned his wheelchair to face them. "I would like you to meet our newest member, Camille Carter."

Scott looked as confused as Jean did. Just Cammie is fine," a voice said. Just then a girl appeared. She had green hair and only a few parts of her body had large patches of scales and her eyes were yellow. She also had a large, thick, long tail that coiled up near the end.

Just then, Kitty and Kurt burst in the room. "He keeps using my hair brush!" she whined. Scott sighed. "Vell this soft and luscious fur doesn't come natural, Kitty. You are the only one in this house that has the perfect brush for my fur!"

Scott looked around, not able to find Cammie. "H-Hey," he stuttered, "Where'd she go?" Kitty and Kurt stopped arguing and turned to Proffesor X. "Proffesor, you never like, mentioned a new member," she accused. He held up his hand and turned to where Cammie was. "Sorry for the scare. This is Kitty and Kurt. Tomorrow Logan and Ororo will help you get your stuff from your other home. In the mean time, you can borrow some of Jeans old clothes while Kurt shows you around.

Cammie reappeared and nodded. She waved slightly, and her face grew a bit pink. "Hi," she mumbled. "I'm Cammie."

Kitty smiled, and Kurt waved back, with a huge grin on his face. "Nice to meet you," he said. He held out his hand and said, "Come on, I'll show you around."

And that's exactly what he did. He introduced her to everybody on the grounds, and he showed her almost every room. Her favorites were her own room and the room with the piano in it.

When they got to room she couldn't believe it when he told her it was all hers. When he asked why she was so surprised, her answer was simple: "I grew up with four older sisters so I've never really had a room to myself."

On the bed were a package and some old clothes from Jean. In the package was a green uniform. The torso was a light green with a giant dark X that blended with the pants. The knee high boots were the same light green that was on the torso.

Cammie had a mile-wide grin. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

_Later _**(First Person P.O.V.)**

I poked my head around the corner to see if anybody was there, and to my great pleasure, nobody was. I quickly snuck over to the piano with the Mission Impossible theme going through my head.

Then I started to play. After the first few seconds, I started to sing.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like, I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in-Heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal don't feel_

_Don't let them know-Well now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Make everything seem small_

_And the fear that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling like frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never goin' back-the past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway"_

I felt like a new person each time I played, and it felt amazing. It was like I had no shyness at all-and then I heard a sneeze from behind me. I whirled around to find Rogue, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Proffesor X, Ororo, and Logan, all staring at me with wide eyes. Rogue, Jean, and Kitty had tears in their eyes. I couldn't tell if they were happy or sad-either way they were crying because of me.

Then I felt a tingling sensation like I do every time I feel nervous or threatened-I blended in. Then the most unexpected thing happened. They started to clap and cheer. It took a full half-minute for me to realize they were clapping for me. That is something no one has ever done. Slowly, I returned to my normal scaly form. The only ones who weren't clapping were the professor and Logan. However, both were smiling. I think that's when I realized I not only had a giant grin on my face, but I also felt comfortable around other people I had just met.

_This is a change for the better._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**First Person P.O.V.**

I was kind of nervous about visiting the same house I got kicked out of a few days ago. When we got there I ignored the note on the door. Whenever there was a note on the door it was usually for the land lord.

I tried the door and as expected, it was locked. I then attempted to use the key which didn't work either. I groaned in frustration. "What's wrong child?" Ororo asked. "Nothing, they just changed the locks."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Why would they do somethin' like that, Pipsqueak?" I sighed at the nickname. I would probably be mad when he said it if I wasn't used to it. Plus, when he says it it's not full of hate. It's just a nickname.

"My parents switched the locks," I said again. "They're kind of the superstitious type. If they don't like a person and they have access to the house then they switch the locks. Luckily, I know where the keep the spare." I then proceeded to climb on top of the wooden rail and searched around in the gutter until I found the key taped on the inside.

When we were inside, everybody stared at us. My sisters, my parents, and former friends. "Hi. This is Ororo and Logan…We just came to get my stuff…" I said. I knew all of them on a personal level so I wasn't really shy around them. And I also felt like something was…missing…

"Where's Cujo?" I asked. My mom scoffed and waved her hand. "That mutt was sent back to the pound."

"Who is Cujo?" Ororo asked. I sighed. "He's my dalmatian. This house is full of cats and I personally hate cats…so I picked up a stray…" She nodded and smiled. "Camille, darling," my father said. "Don't be upset, he didn't-"

"He didn't what? Were you going to say 'belong here?' He was as much of apart as this family as you. You were just to blind to see it," I snapped. "Darling-"he tried again. "Don't call me that," I snapped. "I'm not a part of this family, remember?" After that I all but stomped up the stairs.

When I was in my room I grabbed the biggest suitcase I had and threw all of my clothes into it. I felt tears in my eyes again. When I was done with that, I grabbed a slightly smaller suitcase and started packing my books into it. I didn't realize I had been crying until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up find…Ororo.

She hugged me tightly and started stroking my hair back. Before I knew it she had put my hair behind my ears, which meant she could see the ugly mark that demon downstairs had left. When she saw it her eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment then became sad. Then she hugged me again as I cried softly into her shirt. "Is this why you dislike your family?" she asked. I shook my head no. "I've never had a really good relationship with them. I think this is just the straw that broke the camel's back."

Minutes passed in complete silence and we were still in a hug.

"So…You like Sherlock Holmes? You seem to have quite a few of those books in this bag." I smiled a bit. If there was one thing I was comfortable about talking about something it was my books. "I'm a huge fan of the mystery books, and I have almost every one in the Sherlock series," I explained. We talked about books and animals while I finished packing (my laptop was on top of the books). When I was done with the books, I reached into the closet to get my guitar and violin.

I then put the guitar on my back and handed the violin to Ororo. "Can you carry this for me?" I asked. She nodded and took it out of my hand carefully.

When we went down the stairs I couldn't have been happier. The books themselves weighed practically a ton. Then I saw Logan growling at my father when he saw me. I forgot I still had my hair behind my ears so the swollen black eye was still visible. When his claws came out I was really surprised. Then I surprised myself by dropping the suitcases and running in between the two. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slice him up!" he growled. I was scared to death but without the slightest hesitation I said, "Because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have met you and Ororo and the Professor."

He seemed a bit taken aback by my answer but eventually, reluctantly, sheathed his claws. "You're lucky your daughter's here. Otherwise you'd probably be dog food by now."

* * *

A week has gone by since then and I was living life to the fullest. The only difficult thing in the entire mansion was the Danger Room. I usually did the sessions with Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue. Every now and then I did a private session with Jean or Scott or both.

The best thing so far though is my eye being almost completely gone so that it was its normal yellow. I could also wear my hair how I thought comfortable. The scales on my face and neck had spread too, covering all of my neck and most of my head. My hands turned green three days ago, as did parts of my arms and legs, and my feet.

Now, I was currently playing chess with Scott, who has won two out of five so far. I was getting fidgety, waiting for Kurt to get out of the shower. Since he kept using Kitty's hair brush and stole all the hot water, she and I decided to put a little something something in his shampoo bottle.

I also had a grin that would put the Cheshire cat's to shame. Scott raised an eyebrow at me. "Do I want to know?" he asked. I chuckled a little bit. "Probably not, but you'll find out in a few minutes. Now hurry up and move."

He did; he had moved his Castle, leaving his King completely exposed. "Checkmate," I said as I moved my Queen. His jaw dropped and he was sputtering. "H-How did that happen?"

I laughed and said, "It's your fault for leaving your King wide open!" That's when Kurt popped in. And, I kid you not; it took me almost two hours to stop laughing.

That special 'something something' had been pink hair dye. It wasn't just any pink either. It was the kind of pink you would find on a little girls _Barbie dream house, _or a fairy princess dress.

"How soon will it come out?" he whined. I laughed even harder. "Not long," I said. He sighed in relief, but to stick a knife in it and turn it, I added, "In a day or two, maybe." His face was priceless, and for punishment, I had to wax the X-Jet for a week. In my personal opinion it was so worth it.

"Man!" he said. "And school starts tomorrow too!" Scott gave him a pointed look. "Yeah, but you still have your holo-watch, right?"

I perked up at this. "What's a holo-watch?" Kurt then pressed a button on his watch and he turned…normal. "That's a neat trick and all," I said, "But I think you look much better without the watch. Besides, you're always bragging about how girls love the cute and fuzzy ones."

** The next day**

"Let me see your schedule!" I told Kurt. He handed it over and I gave him mine. "Cool! We have science and English together," he said. "I have math and drama with Kitty," I told him.

Kurt gave me a quizzical look. "I'm not really a drama person, but they have a piano so…" I trailed off. He gave me this lopsided grin.

We were at school and it was lunch time-the only time _all_ of us had together. We were sitting outside at one of the tables. Rogue snatched my schedule out of Kurt's hands and sat down with her lunch. She raised an eyebrow at it. "Not to be rude or anything, but I so cannot see you in drama," she said. I shrugged. "I'm not, but it's the only place in the school that has a piano." She nodded in understanding, because she knew if I wasn't in my room with my violin or guitar, or on my laptop writing my book, or hanging out with them, I was on the piano. It was the first place they would look for me.

**Later**

"Kurt, NO!" I yelled, but it was already too late. He had just succeeded in making possibly the world's worst stink bomb. I coughed and made the mistake of breathing in. then I coughed some more. I think the only good thing out of this is science being or last class of the day, so no one had to endure the smell for that long-not at school, anyway. When we got home Logan all but shunned us away, so now, we're in a pool full of tomato juice playing rock-paper-scissors and Would You Rather.

A little while later, Kitty, who had a gas mask on, gave us our dinner. "Man," Kurt said, "This stinks."

"I'm not sure if you're being literal or trying to make a joke," I replied. He sighed. "Both."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**First Person P.O.V.**

Today was the first actual day of doing something in drama class. The teachers, Ms. Miller and Mr. Hunter, made us line up on the stage, and one by one, we had to say why we were there. The class was mostly full of girls, including Kitty and I.

Most of the answers from the other kids were "I want to get famous!" or "I didn't think the others were all that good compared to this class." Kitty and I were at the very end of the line, Kitty being before me, me being dead last. "Okay, Katherine Pride, why do you want to be in this class?" Ms. Miller asked. "Because I like, stink at gym, and I want to see your faces when she plays the piano," she answered, jabbing a thumb in my direction. There were murmurs in the line, little snid-bits of "I bet she's really bad," or "Yeah right. My parents taught me everything they knew; I doubt she's better than me."

Everybody's eyes were on me, and I felt that tingling sensation in my scales, which were turning red. I wasn't doing it on purpose; I just couldn't fully control my powers yet, which meant that when I felt like this I would either blend in or turn the shade of my emotion.

The teachers looked at me expectantly. "And why are you here, Ms. Carter?" they asked, putting a little bile in their words. "I just want to play the piano," I muttered. Mr. Hunter looked ticked off for me not speaking loud enough and I turned an even deeper shade of red. "Would you care to repeat yourself?"

I took in a big breath and let it out. I was so shy it hurt sometimes. "I said I came here for the piano," I said louder. All of the muttering and murmuring stopped and everyone stared at me again. Ms. Miller had a kind of evil grin/evil smirk on her face while Mr. Hunter looked _really _mad. "Why don't you come and show us what you can do on the piano," Ms. Miller said snidely. I nodded and jumped down off of the stage.

When I looked up, I saw a lot more people than I thought there was going to be. Then I glanced at Kitty, who was giving me the thumbs up. I nodded again, feeling slightly less pressure in me, and started to play.

I chose to play not what was in front of me, but one of my favorites that I had willingly memorized: River Flows In You, by Yiruma(_Author Note: I don't own the song, and it's on YouTube. My personal favorite is the violin cover though)_. I felt all the shyness that I had a few seconds ago disappear, leaving no traces that I had ever felt nervous. I glanced at Kitty and saw she had her cell phone out, texting, no doubt. Then I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the tears forming from most of the girls and a few of the guys.

About one minute into the song, I heard the Auditorium doors open and shut as quietly as possible. I didn't bother turning around. I was too encased in the music to care who it was. I felt the tingle as I went back to my various shades of green and almost laughed because it tickled so much. And then I was done. The song was over and I opened my eyes.

Everyone had gaping mouths-even Kitty. When I looked to her again she was pointing behind me. I turned around and saw…The X-Men. The ones that still went to Bayville High School anyway. There were also people I didn't know, upperclassmen, a couple people from science and math, a few jocks. They were all smiling…and like the people on stage, very few were crying. Everyone but Jennifer McLain was either smiling or crying. Jennifer looked more…disgusted…

I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Uhh…Thanks…" I said. Mr. Hunter came up to me, tears and all, and put a hand on my shoulder. "No," he said, "Thank you."

* * *

**Third Person (Later)**

Cammie was sitting next to Kurt on the couch with her laptop in her lap. She was typing away on the WORD Document, letting her ideas flow from her head to the screen. Kurt was trying to find something good to watch on TV. When he failed to do so, he just watched Cammie type, looking on the screen and reading along.

"Sounds interesting," he told her. She yawned and rubbed and eyelash out of her eye. "Thanks. When it's done I'm going to see if I can publish it." Kurt nodded. "Vhat is it about?' he asked.

She smiled. "It's about this nerdy kid who's always getting picked on because of his giant glasses so he goes and gets laser eye surgery. The doctors did a better job than he expected o now he can see where people have gone any time he wants."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. "How can he do that?" She chuckled slightly. "He can see different colored strings based on a person's aura. If it's white, they're usually good. Black and red is bad, and blue is neutral. Anyway, after the eye surgery the Commissioner finds out and he helps them solve crimes and stuff. The book itself is called 'Sight Strings.'"

Kurt gave her this giant lopsided toothy grin and a thumbs up. "Cool! Can I read it when you're finished with it?" Cammie smiled and nodded. "That would be great," she said.

* * *

Jean had been walking with Scott and Mr. McCoy to the living room. When they got there, Scott had taken out his phone and started talking pictures because there on the couch was Kurt and Cammie-asleep. Cammie was on her side with her head resting on Nightcrawler's leg, and Kurt had his head back and was snoring slightly, and had his hand on her shoulder.

They all smiled at how cute the scene was while Hank picked up the laptop that was on the floor and set it on the table. "They do make a cute couple," Jean said. Hank nodded in agreement. "Only time will tell. I bet these two don't even know it yet." Scott chuckled a little bit, thinking about how long it took him and Jean to get together.

"How hard do you think it's going to be to move them to their own beds?" Scott asked. "I doubt it will be hard to move Cammie. Logan told me all about their little visit. If she can grow up in a house full of women I doubt it's going to be hard to move her," Hank said.

Cammie turned to her stomach, nuzzling into Kurt a little more. "Jean," Han said. "Would you mind taking them to their rooms? You're the only one in the room who can do so without waking them up."

Jean carefully used her telekinesis to levitate Cammie, who didn't even flinch.

They all tensed up when Jean accidentally rammed her head into a wall, and all Camie did was yawn and turn on her side again. "Wow," Scott said. "She has got to be the heaviest sleeper on the planet."

A few minutes later she came back and did the same with Kurt. When she came back again, she was holding a crumpled piece of paper in her hands. "This was in Cammie's pocket," she said. It was a crumpled blue flier that in big black letters:

**COME ON AND ALL TO THE BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL**

**TALENT SHOW!**

**This is a show that lets these young people express themselves how they see fit**

**MUTANTS ALLOWED**

**This event will take place on October 15**

**Tickets will be $5 at the gates**

"That's a good idea and all, but you now she's really shy. I doubt she'd want to do something like that." Jean gave him a pointed look. "Well, it's her choice to do it or not."

"Well," Hank said. "Let's hope she does because I would love to hear her play again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**First Person P.O.V.**

"You should go for it," I told Cammie. She shrugged and held her arm. "I don't know, Kurt. There will be a lot of people there, all staring at me."

"Yeah but what's not to stare at. You talented, smart, funny, pretty…" Realizing what I had just said I quickly moved on. "N-Not only that but they're supposed to be staring at you, you're the star attraction." Some of the scales on her face were pink, but she only sighed, and then got a giant evil grin.

"Okay, I'll do it. But only on one condition." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Umm…Okay?"

Her beautiful smile grew even bigger. "If I do the talent show then you have to stop wearing the holo-watch."

All I could do was gape at her. How could she be serious about that? Then again, she walked around the school with no watch while people made fun of her for the way she looked. After a few moments of silence and her singing the _Jeopardy _theme song, I finally gave in.

"Alright already, I agree to the terms and conditions," I told her. She giggled really girly like. It was kind of cute, really. I smiled.

"With that watch gone people will finally get to see the real you," she mumbled. I stared at her a moment longer before getting distracted by a giant boom that sounded _really _close.

It was as if fate had given me a can of happiness and a giant snake popped out to it me in the face. Why, of all people, did it have to be the Juggernaut?

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Go get the others, I'll distract him," Cammie instructed Kurt. It was obvious he was reluctant to leave her. Alone. With the Juggernaut.

"Are you crazy?! You go get help, I'll stay and distract him," he protested. Cammie only looked annoyed. "You'll get there faster with your teleportation, and I can blend in so even if he is distracted he won't be able to see me, so _you _go." With that she raced off toward the threat. Kurt watched for a moment longer at how fast she was and how good she was at dodging, and teleported off.

When Kurt found Scott, Bobby, and Kitty he almost yelled ion their faces about what was happening. "Woah," Scott said. "Calm down and speak normally."

"It's Cammie! She's fighting the Juggernaut!" Without another word he grabbed all three of them and teleported the back to the fight.

Cammie dodged yet another punch. _If I climb onto his back he won't now I'm there, _she thought. She blended on with the background and almost laughed at how confused he looked. Unfortunately it was only for a moment.

She climbed onto his back, still blending in with him. Then she spotted the latches on his helmet. _It looks pretty thick; maybe I can break it over his head…? _

She undid the latches in a matter of seconds and jumped off of him and onto a nearby tree. When he started turning everywhere but behind him she whistled. "Looking for something?" she asked in her innocent voice.

He growled and charged, and that's when Kurt popped in with Scott, Jean, Bobby, and Kitty. Bobby made an ice trail in front of the Juggernaut and Scott used his bazooka eyes to knock him down. He slid and hit the tree Cammie was in-hard.

The tree shook and Cammie jumped out of it right before it started falling. She tossed the helmet over to Kitty before she landed on Juggernaut, who was more than just ticked off. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. "Do you know who I am?!" he shouted.

"King of…the…Ego maniacs?" Cammie asked, gasping for breath in between words.

"I'm the Juggernaut!" he screamed.

Cammie brought her foot up to his face but he didn't let go. "Jean, now!" Scott yelled.

Jean brought her hands to her temples and squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. A second later Juggernauts grip loosened and he dropped the chameleon. He hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Scott was fuming. He stomped over to Cammie, who was still on the ground with a giant grin on her face, as if she hadn't even come close to dying. "Are you crazy?" He yelled at her. The smile was wiped from her face in an instant.

"I don't now. Maybe," she said.

"You could've been killed!"

Cammie shrugged. "Sorry, not sorry."

* * *

Cammie walked slowly to the professor's office, looking at the night sky when she passed a window. No doubt he wanted to talk about earlier. She was already prepared to tell him the same thing she told Scott.

She knocked on the door his office and the door opened slowly, revealing the Professor and Logan, who looked…Grim? Maybe…

"Before you say anything, Cyclops already chewed me out, and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him," she told him. She glanced at Logan, who had a raised eyebrow, with one eye and stared at Professor X with the other.

"That may be so but I also want you to know that this is not a game. You could have been severely injured, or worse," he said. "You were reckless. Don't let it happen again, Pipsqueak," Logan piped in.

Cammie looked him in the eye with a straight face and nodded. "Noted."

She turned to leave, and when she had her hand on the doorknob, Professor X spoke up.

"And Cammie; good luck in the talent show."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: I am really super oober sorry about the long updates. School, homework, 9 weeks tests, etc. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**~SoN~**

**P.S.-I have created a profile with Clockwork's Aprentice, and our first story (We don't have it up yet) Is and Ouran High School Host Club fan fic called Normal's Boring. We work on each chapter _together _as a team. What's gonna work? Teamwork...That's the Wonder Pets, nevermind. **

**Chapter 6**

**Cammie:**

I was nervous. I was way more nervous than I felt I should have been, and that only made it worse. The talent show was tomorrow night, and I was freaking out.

At this very moment I would rather duke it out with the Juggarnaut again. That seemed moe easy than going in front of a bunch of strangers wanting to see what I was made of.

Realizing I was way overthinking this, I turned on the news. That was another bad idea.

_"This just in, Dallas Carter, husband of Janet Carter and father of five daughters, Tammy, Alexis, Gabby, Lori, and Chammille, has been reported missing. Nobody knows if he was kidnapped or simply ran away. Witnesses say he had been doing business with the man called Bolivar Trask, who had been arrested for his sentinal program against the mustants. His daughter, Chammille, is also a mutant, and is currently going to the Xavier Scholl for Gifted Youngsters. Could she be the cause of his disaperence? Here we have her family, witnesses of their last meeting."_

My mom and sisters were put onto the screen as the reporter started asking them questions.

_"Mrs. Carter, how have you and your family reacted to Mr. Carters disaperence?"_

Mom sniffled and said, "We are truly devestated. Especailly with Christmas right around the corner."

My sisters, all except for Alexis, nodded their heads in agreement.

_"What kind of...Participation would you say your daughter and sister, Chammille, has in all of this?"_

"I bet her and her her freaks for friends are behind this. They were only doing what they thought was right, there's no need for them to be kidnapped!" Tammy said.

_"Hm. And can you explain what your father and Mr. Trask thought was right?_"

"They were just trying to protect the normal people. The mutants have power and some aren't afraid to use them. They could easily take the human race down without a second thought. The sentinals were supposed to help with that, keep them in check. Now what's going to protect us?" Tammy replied.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I quickly turned the TV off and stormed outside, on the verge of hyperventalating. My dad was missing and they blamed it on me. Not only that, but my oldest sister had called the ony people who actually accepted me, freaks.

That's when I realized I was by the waterfall and sat down.

So now, not only was I nervous, but I was also angry and frustrated, and I don't think even music could have fixed how I felt. There was no song I could think of that would make me feel better. I think the only person that could make me happy was my personal blue fuzz ball-

"Cammie! Is everthing alvieght?" Kurt asked as he popped next to me.

That's when I noticed I was crying.

"I'm fine, I just don't know how to handle this."

He gave me a quizzical look before realization dawned on him. "Oh! The talent show is tomorrow! Vell, do not vorry about it, okay? You are the most talented person I know, and it doesn't matter what other peole think of you. It only matters vhat you think of you."

I sniffled. "Thanks, Kurt, but to be honest, the talent show is the least of my worries. My dad went missing and the media and my family are blaming me, and the insulted you guys. How am I supposed to handle that?"

Kurt put a protective hand on my shoulder and pulled e into a hug. I was surprised by this action, but quickly shook it off and hugged him back, crying into his chest. He stroked my hair and roced me back and fourth slightly as he hummed a littler song.

Wr stayed like that for about ten minutes before we pulled away.

"Thanks, Kurt," I sniffed, "I needed that."

Then I snorted and blushed and started a fit of giggles.

He looked at me with a look of pure confusion. "Vhat is so funny?"

"I accidentaly got snot on your shirt," I giggled.

He groaned. "Man, I hope that washes out." Then he looked straight at me and grew a cheshire grin.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked, almost afraid to know.

"You're cute when you blush."

I swear, when he said that I didn't think my face could get even more red. Nevertheless, they did.

"Oh, shut your face. You know I blush easily."

I think my scales got ten times darker.

"Don't sweat it. I don't even know there were that many shades of red," he said with a smirk.

"Imp," I muttered.

He replied with another impish grin.

And for a moment, it felt like all of the worries in the world were nonexistant. I was grateful for Kurt. He made everythign seem that way even when the world coulld have ended.

It was like that for the next couple of hours. We would just keep making fun of each other, and at one point we even had a joke-off. Around the fifth round we realized nobody would win if we didn't have a judge so we stopped.

I looked up at him, the setting sun making his features dark and light. I could clearly see the outline of his jawline and the cute little nose he had. If realization was a physical being he would have slapped me so hard I would have ended up back in the Stone Age.

I liked Kurt Wagner.

It wan't just the normal 'I like you as a friens' thing either. I like liked him. Like, like as in a crush.

I felt my face heat up again. He looked down at me and my shocked face and a look of concern grew on his.

"Is everything okay?"

I noddd my head furiusly. "Yep, everything is as peachy as pie."

I blushed even more. Kurt so far had been the only guy I liked as a crush, so I was really new to the feeling, and had no idea on how to handle how I felt about him. _What if he doesn't like me back? If I told him and h didn't feel the same, would he laugh? Not only that but it would be really awkward between us._

Wasn't this fun?

**Kurt:**

I looked down at Cammie, who ad fallen asleep in my lap. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She ran away from home after being proseuted for who she was, then her dad goes missing and she gets blamed. But what I couldn't understand was why.

When her faher went missing, she had been hanging with me and the others. It would make no sense as to why she would be blamed. Not only that but nobody is going to listen to us. They won't listen because we're not like them, and they are afraid.

I was ired of living in fear and peolple running away from me, treating me like a demon from hell. I know what that's like, and now the girl I like..._Wait..._

I felt like I needed a slap to the laderhousen.

I liked Cammie. I loved her, actually. Even though she was asleep I could feel my face heat up.

_Thank God I have fur._

I watched as the sun finally set and teleported back inside the mansioin-more specifically her room, and laid her on the bed.

I stayed for a minute longer, watching the rythmatic breathing and the rise and fall of her chest. She just looked so...Peaceful...

I smiled and pulled the covers over her. Then, hoping she was a really heavy sleeper, I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my beloved Chammille."

Then I was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Vic Mignogna does**

**Important Notes: I have a profile on this website that I share with Clockwork's Apprentice. We finally have our first story up, called Normal's Boring. It's an Ouran High School Host Club fan fic. **

**P.S.-Review please!**

**~Spawn of Nerdom~**

**Chapter 7**

**Cammie:**

I didn't want to go to school that very next day. I could feel everybody staring at me, and it was the most uncomfortable thing ever. Some where probably staring at me because of the talent show, but that was highly unlikely. It was because of that damn news report, and my fam-

No. They are behind me now. They are now my former family, and the X-Men are my new one. I wasn't going back there. I didn't belong there. I belonged with the people who cared about me. My former family didn't even hesitate to blame the runt of the litter, the family's dirty little secret.

Then there was also the talent show. I was beginning to wonder if they were still going to have it, but then I saw the posters on the wall saying the show must go on. They also had the names of all the contestants, including mine,and it was updated last night. Because of last night I had a sinking sensation that I wasn't going to be able to win because of what they thought of me, but I didn't really care. With me being a mutant my chances of winning had already been unbearably slim. The only good thing that came out of this talent show was Kurt not wearing his watch anymore, but he was gonna do it after the show.

During the whole school day people glared at me and acted as though I wasn't there. That really ticked me off. I don't really care about what people say about me, but they could at least have the guts to say it to my face instead of my back.

I was just glad we finally glad when school let out.

Since Scott and Jean were running an errand for the professor Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, and myself had to walk. Under usual circumstances I wouldn't have cared all hat much, but because of the news report yesterday most of my teachers had given me triple the homework. I was just glad it was a Friday.

When we got home I went straight to the kitchen, wishing Scott had gotten Hank to do it. Walking home was back breaking-almost literally.

"Why so blue, Pipsqueak?"

I looked up to see Logan on his usual perch by the window with a coffee mug in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

I shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What's buggin' you? I've never seen you blue before, mostly red and green."

I looked down and realized that he wasn't joking. Instead of my various shades of green, I was various shades of blue.

I sighed in defeat.

"My dad got taken or-more likely-ran away to do who knows what, and my family is blaming it on me. Because of that my teachers gave me _triple _the homework. Not only that, but I still haven't gotten thIs rainbow colored sludge out of my hair."

At his quizzical look I quickly said,

"It was a locker prank. It made me late to class which gave me the wonderful pleasure of writing a five page essay on global warming. It's not even for science class, it's for math."

"Is that the same news report that the Elf was tellin' Chuck and I about yesterday? Sounds like a load a crap if you ask me. It can only get better from here. Maybe the talent show will tun you green. It looks better on you."

I inwardly groaned. Because of all the stuff that happened today, I had totally forgotten about the talent show.

"I'm bursting with excitement," I said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm.

He just smirked and took another sip of his coffee.

"You'll do fine, Pipsqueak. You always do. Which reminds me, Kitty and Rogue got you something to wear at your performance tonight."

I looked at him with a look of puzzlement, not sure whether I should be scared slightly or overjoyed.

"Um...Okay?..."

* * *

Kurt squeezed my hand comfortingly and leaned down.

'You look great," he said.

I felt my face heat up. The outfit Kitty and Rogue had gotten me was comfortable, and apparently did more than I thought. I was in a red bow tie, a white tail coat, black dress shoes, and the usual stuff underneath. I had the coat buttoned up as far as it would go, which wasn't saying much. It was my favorite part of the outfit.

"Thanks," I told him. "I was wondering...When I go on, could you go to the other side of the stage so I can see you? I can't look at the crowd, and you're he only friendly face I see at the moment."

He seemed a little shocked at first, but quickly shook it off and gave me a large, lopsided grin.

"Sure. It von't be a problem."

I sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

A second later the performer on sage was done juggling his plates and left, leaving Mr. Hunter, who was oddly enough the announcer for the night, to come on the stage, directly in the spotlight.

"I'm not gonna lie, I thought he was going to break one. Let's give a big round of applause to Chris Jefferson!"

When the clapping died down he continued.

"And now we have Cammie Carter, one of my most talented students! She will be playing a song called Je N'ai Pas De Mots on the piano."

I walked out on stage, and when everyone saw that it was me, they stopped clapping. Well, most of them. Hank, Kitty, and Rogue were still clapping and woo-ing.

Without looking at anyone but Kurt, who had teleported to the opposite side of the backstage, I took my seat at the piano. To me, it was a song that perfectly described how I felt about him.

I took a shaky breath and began to play.

_"Come here and stand by me, baby  
Close enough to reach out _  
_And pull you still closer_

_All that is swelling within me_  
_Must be a language_  
_I've never spoken till there was you_

_I fumbled_  
_Try, but I stumbled_  
_Over all my heart wants to say now_

_Je N'ai Pas De Mots_

_Nothing seems to say the way you move me_  
_Rushing through me_

_Je N'ai Pas De Mots_

_Come near and talk to me baby_  
_How did you know you were_  
_The dream of this dreamer_  
_Oh God how I thank you for reading_  
_In my heart the note I didn't even know that I wrote_  
_Of what I long for_  
_You gave me much for_  
_Love is standing beside me_

_Je N'ai Pas De Mots_

_Nothing seems to say the way you move me  
Rushin' through me  
_

_Je N'ai Pas De Mots_

_But a promise had been made  
You can believe this  
From the first kiss_

_Je N'ai Pas De Mots_

_Oh, nothing seems to say the way you move me  
Rushing through me  
But a promise has been made  
You can believe this  
From the first kiss  
_

_It's good that I don't have to speak  
To know that it's real  
_

_Je N'ai Pas De Mots_

_Je N'ai Pas De Mots_

_Je N'ai Pas De Mots_

I finished the song as it should have been:echoing into silence. I opened my eyes up, not even realizing I had closed them. I turned to the crowd and stood up. I walked to the middle of the stage, fighting down my fear of standing in front of people, and bowed, my left forearm behind my back and my right hand on my heart. Without saying anything, I started walking off of the stage, and stopped when some ceiling dust came down.

I looked up, expecting to see another prank or a hole in the ceiling. Never have I ever been more wrong.

The ceiling started going up, and the farther it got up, the more rubble fell, and the more fingers I saw. They were giant metallic fingers, and had an equally evil face to go with them.

I was frozen in shock, but quickly (ish) shook it off when I heard the crowd screaming. I looked towards Kurt, who was lying unconscious under a pile of rubble. I immediately ran to him. I was so scared and didn't know what to do, and the head wound I saw looked really serious. I started freaking out a little bit.

I pulled the rubble off of Kurt and put is arm around my shoulder. The crowd was a frenzy, and the giant killer robot wasn't helping. I looked for the rest of the X-Men, but couldn't find any of them. No doubt they were helping with the crowd.

When I spotted Scott I couldn't have been more relieved, but before I could call out his name, one of the robots picked us up and shot s with a really stinky gas that would probably never get out of the outfit. The last thing I remember before passing out was seeing Scott going through the same thing I had just gone through.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Cammie:**

When I first woke up I realized I had snow whit hair and glowing green eyes, I could walk through walls, disappear, and fly...As if. In fact, that's exactly what I would have wanted-to be half ghost, like _Danny Phantom. _Instead I was in a dog crate in an orange jumpsuit and a high tech collar with a migraine so bad I thought my skull was going to explode. I groaned as I sat up-way to fast. I ended up hitting my head on the crate I was in.

_Wow, _I thought, _They're literally treating me like an animal. I mean, I know I'm a human chameleon and everything but I don't have fur like Kurt...WAIT._

"Kurt?" I called out. A reply was sent my way but it was highly vulgar and not worth repeating, and it wasn't from Kurt.

"Jerk," I huffed.

A second later the mystery person stuck a long stick in the cage and jabbed it into my leg. It sent electricity coursing through my whole body, causing me to scream out in pain.

After that I was quiet, and didn't say anything until he literally dumped me onto the floor in a big room that looked kind of like the school cafeteria.

Sitting there was a woman with red hair and blue skin, a man who was kind of buff and had black hair, a man with red-orange hair and was kind of scrawny, a guy with brown hair and red eyes, an African American with spike coming out of him, Scott, who was glaring at the blue girl, Rogue, who was talking with the red eyed man, and Kurt, who was talking with the by with spikes. They all had the same jumpsuits and collars as well.

I walked over to them.

"Does anyone know where the hell we are?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"Well, while were here, I guess you could meet the others," Scott said, "This is Evan, and Gambit, that's Pyro, Peter, and Mystique."

He spat the last name out like it was venom. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I guess," I said, taking the empty seat next to Kurt.

After about ten minutes of talking with Kurt and Evan, somebody unexpected came in. He was so unexpected that I started to choke on my glass of water.

"Dad?!"

He stared at me and smiled kind of creepily. The rest of the mutants all stared at me in shock while I stared at my dad. I knew he hated mutants but still...Sending a giant robot to come during the middle of the talent show was a bit extreme to say the least.

"Cammille, so glad you could join us. I was just about to start the tests."

I was still shocked. So shocked that my mouth was hanging open and Kurt had to close it for me. I didn't even register that Scott was waving his hand in front of my face until he snapped directly in y face.

"Sorry...It's just...Wow..."

"This is gonna make for one heck of a reunion," Gambit said.

I nodded grimly and watched as he took Pyro away.

"Ah, question," I said, "Why does like have to be so complicated for us? I mean, I know we're mutants, but it's not like any of us have done anything wrong."

"Well, most of us," Scott said, shooting a glare at Mystique.

At my quizzical look, Kurt filled me in.

"She's from the Brotherhood."

I nodded slowly, remembering the things Kitty had told me about he Brotherhood, but more about Lance than any of them. After a while, I started to sub consciously move my tail, wrapping it around my wrist or leg.

After a while, I got kind of bored, so I started drumming on my empty glass, and got an idea.

I started beating on the cup with a certain, repetitive rhythm before I started singing.

_"I got my ticket for the log way 'round_  
_Two bottle a' whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company _  
_'Cause I'm leavin' tomorrow_  
_What do ya say?_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere_  
_Oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_The one with the prettiest of views_  
_Its got mountains_  
_Its got rivers_  
_Its got sights to give you shivers_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk_  
_Oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

Kurt smiled and put a hand on my shoulder while Scott shot me a thumbs up.

"And what do you expect to gain from that little performance?" Mystique asked angrily.

I shrugged.

"Everyone seemed so down in the dumps, I just thought that would help."

I saw Peter and Gambit smile sweetly at me, as if I was a little kid. Then again, to them I probably was.

"You seem okay with the fact that your father kidnapped and is treating us like vermin," she snarled.

"Woah," I said, putting my hands up in a defensive position, "First of all, I had no idea he was here. Second of all, what on Earth makes you think I'm okay with this? If we're going to be somewhere we all hate then maybe we could find at least something to keep busy with. Heck, maybe we can even get past our differences and work together."

Just then, another person came in-without Pyro-and motioned for Gambit and Peter to follow him.

"So...What kind of tests are there?" I asked.

Only Mystique and Even scowled. I could understand why since Kurt, Rogue, Scott, and myself were kinda new here. Who knows how long that _they've _been here.

"Well," Mystique started, "There's the maze, the track, the obstacle course, and the un-known variety that I have yet to experience."

Evan nodded in agreement.

"I hear that the special variety is for the ones who piss off the person in charge the most. As if sharing a cage wasn't bad enough."

"Colossus could barely fit in his."

Evan nodded in agreement.

After that we all just sorta sat there in this really uncomfortable, awkward silence, and one by one, we were called in the place with the White Coats, as I started calling them. I was the last one.

"Come on," he spoke, "It's your turn."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Cammie:**

The White Coat led me to some huge chamber that had walls going in every which direction.

_Ah, _I thought, _This must be the maze Mystique had mentioned._

Other White Coats were there with their clip boards at the ready.

"You will be given a minute to finish the maze. If you go over the time you will be forced to do a new one and until you finish the current maze when you go over the time, the floor will heat up as...Motivation."

I scowled at him, but he seemed completely un-phased.

"Begin."

All of a sudden, a glass wall shot up from the ground, separating me from the White Coats. I growled and started running on all fours, which I found faster and easier than running on just two legs. Now I know how Kurt feels.

About half way through my beloved minute the color sent out electricity, causing me to collapse, even though the exit was only about twenty feet away. I couldn't stand, and I could already feel the floor heating up, so I started to crawl. I made it just as the timer on the wall buzzed loudly.

The walls, to my surprise, sunk back into the floor, revealing just how vast the chamber really was.

My dad came walking up to me, slowly clapping his hands in mock praise.

"What a wonderful performance. I think it's safe to say that we can make it harder while also increasing the voltage rate on your collar."

At this point I was really starting to wonder what my mom saw in this creep.

"Get up," he told me.

I was too tired and sore to do anything at the moment, so I hesitated.

That was as bad of an idea as...Well, anything really. He kicked me in my stomach-_hard-_ and sent my flying a few feet away. He smirked, then sighed.

"Well, if you don't want to listen then I'll just have to punish you. In my opinion it will be even more fulfilling because you are my biological daughter. You should really respect your parents more."

I couldn't believe he was saying all of this. Had the fifteen years he had raised me been an _act? _I groaned in pain and slowly but surely got to my feet.

"Hit me with your best shot," I challenged.

Sometimes I should just keep my big mouth shut. I just sasses a former marine and current scientist.

He kicked me again and again until I could barely breath, and I'm not gonna lie. I think he broke one of my ribs. He smirked.

"Tomorrow you'll be doing the obstacle course."

He then proceeded to stick a needle in my arm, and I slowly faded into a veil of darkness.

**Third Person:**

Kurt sighed and started fiddling with his tail. He and the rest of the mutants-minus Cammie- were moved to separate cages stacked on top of each other. His was on top of Peter's, who was on the ground, and next to Spike's cage, who had Scott on top of him. Across the room was Mystique who was on top of Pryo, and Gambit next to Pyro. In the cage on top of Gambit was Rogue. To Kurt's right was a farely decent sized cage that was empty, and on top was a farely decent size, but the one on top was the size of a large dog crate, which wa also empty.

"You okay?"

He turned towards Scott and shrugged.

"I feel it is hard to be okay when you're stuck in a cage waiting for your crush to come out in hopefully one piece."

Scott gave a solemn nod.

"Well, if we know anything about her, she-"

He was inturrupted by two White Coats-as Cammie had dubbed them-walked in. Behind them was unfortunately not Cammie. The three guards behind them were dragging an unconciouss Wolverine. He already had the collar on.

They put him in the cage next to Peter's and walked out, mumbling to themselves about how he Logan could be a scientific discovery.

Kurt sighed and leaned back against the bars.

"You can't help but vonder if we're going to be here for the rest of our lives," he said.

He spoke more to himself more than anything, so none of the other mutants in the dimly lit room responded verbally. They only nodded.

A few minutes the door opened again, and in came Cammie. But she wasn't walking like the rest of them had. She was also unconcious and was being dragged by her tail. Kurt could here her ragged breathing, and could almost see her wince as she threw her-almost literally-into the dog crate sized cage to his right. They heard her groan slightly but she didn't move.

Uppon further inspection, he saw that she was covered in several bruises and even had a busted lip. Judging from how hard she was breathing, she probably had broken or bruised ribs-or both.

Time that seemed like hours ticked by before Wolverine woke up, but Cammie was still out of it.

Wolverine groaned.

"My head..."

Cammie coughed slightly and he was instantly on alert, taking in his surroundings. He started to snarl and growl.

"Relax, Logan, it's just us," Scott said.

Logan sniffed.

"Who else is here? And where the hell are we?"

"Well, there's Cammie, who's above you, Kurt, who's above me, Colossus, Mystique, Pyro, Gambit, Spike, and Rogue."

He huffed.

"Stupid sentinals. I thought they had terminated that program again after Apocolypse had been defeated."

"That's not the only bad news."

They all turned to Cammie, who was trying to sit up. Jurt put a protective hand on her shoulder through the bars of the cages. She nodded at him, and he he hesitated before taking his hand away.

"You sound aweful, Pipqueak," Wolverine said.

"Nice to see you too, Logan. Anyway, the people who rebooted the program are listening to my dad, who as you can see, is behind all of this. You probably smelled his scent around this room when you woke up."

Wolverine shook his head, but then rmembered that she was above him.

"No. I can't smell a single thing. Most likely because of the collar."

Cammie nodded solemnly.

"Well...Who knows? Like you said, it can always get better."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Third Person:**

Charels Xavier rubbed his hands together nervously. The sentinals rebirth had been unexpected by all, but mostly him. It seemed as though his worst nightmar was coming to life, and his family was coming apart at the seems. He had pulled the kids out of school for protection, and had instructed them to stay on the grounds of the institute until the whole thing was resolved. He didn't need more of his family being taken away by giant robots.

It had been three weeks since the dissaperaence of four of his students and oe of his teachers. He had been using Cerebro for days on end, and he rarely slept, although he did have Hank bring him something to eat every now and then.

He took off the helmet and rubbed his temples.

_Could it get any worse? _he thought.

* * *

"Today," Dallas Carter started, "Is the day that some of you have advanced to the Specail Variety testing stage. Chameleon, you're up first."

The door to her cage opened and she was dragged out by her tail. She ended up being thrown into Pyro's cage, and she snarled at them.

"Watch it!" he yelled at them.

Dallas smirked as Pyro continued to glare and curse at them under his breath.

Cammie groaned and sat up.

_How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months even? _she thought as she was shoved to the door so hard she almost fell flat on her face.

Logan watched with hate as they took Pipsqueak away, wanting to tear them limb from limb. Espeacailly that damned father of hers. Obviously he didn't even care about her well being, and it was pissing him off more and more by the second.

They worked Cammie the hardest, they all knew that. She came back with twice as many bruises and scratches than anyone else, and every now and then, got less food. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Wolverine sighed.

"'It can always get better,' is what I told her, and she still believes that, but-"

"-It seems to be getting vorse and vorse everyday," Kurt finished.

"What do you think is in the Specail Variety?" Rogue asked. She had been so quiet that they all had forgotten she was there almost.

Scott shrugged.

"Who knows? The normal stuff is bad enough, and she's toughed through it, believing there is something waiting for us on the outside."

"Yeah," Mystique said, "Sentinals."

Kurt shook his head.

"No. She has hope."

* * *

Cammie's hope was quickly fading as she was told to strip down and get into the cage, which was in the middle of the maze room. She was taken aback, and hesitated, so the guards had to pull off her clothes for her and she was stuffed into the small cage. She crossed her arms over her chest and wrapped her tail around herself so certain stuff couldn't be seen. If she hadn't add the collar on she would have been bright red.

"Okay, time to start."

The White Coats stepped behind a protective glass and she suddenly felt afraid all over again.

"Okay...Um...Why?"

Dallas smirked at her and took a glance at his clipboard. A second later he took a lighter out of his pocket and lit a cigarette.

"Well," he said after taking a long drag, "We want to test your body temperature and skin endurance rate in the _extreme weather _stage. It's gonna be fun. Well, for me anyway."

Cammie watched with hatred as her father walked away. He got into an elevator that brought him up to the room that reminded her of an announcers box at sports games.

A second later there was a huge gust of wind and flying debris that came seemingly out of nowhere. She was slightly thankful that the cage was bolted to the ground. Unfortunately, she herself was not. She was thrown around in the small space for maybe five minutes before they turned the simulator off.

"Ouch," she groaned.

She looked herself over and realized that she had even more bumps and bruises, and one of the pieces of random flying debris had nailed her in the head, right above her eye. She groaned in pain.

"Ow..."

The scientists laughed.

Cammie gave them a quizzical look.

"That was only level one of the tornado simulator. Now, we're going to move onto the extreme heat."

She watched as the floor was clean and the wind quickly died down as fast as it had come. Then, slowly the heat began to rise. The collar and the _metal _cage burned her flesh. She cried out in pain, but the cage was so small she could barely move around to find a more comfortable position. The pain only got worse from there, and she hated every second of it. More importantly, she hated her father.

She was just glad when it finally started to cool down. Then a flash of red caught her attention.

Her hair was on _fire. _She quickly put it out, but not before receiving another burn right below her neck. Her whole body ached, and she had burns everywhere. Then she realized that the temperature kept dropping. Soon afterwards she was able to see her breath.

She cured up into a ball and pushed herself against the bars, shivering. Her teeth were chattering so hard she bit her tongue.

"It...I-It c-c-can a-always get b-b-better," she told herself.

After a while the temperature went back to normal, but she was still shivering. A few minutes later she door opened and she was forced out. Unfortunately her back had been against the bars in the cold, so when she went, some of the skin on her back did as well.

"C-c-can I-I go n-n-now?" she asked through chattering teeth, wishing she had her orange jumpsuit.

"Not just yet. Here, put these on." A scientist handed her a pair of pants.

"W-what about-t a sh-shirt?"

He laughed maliciously.

"Please, where you're going next, you won't need one."

Cammie gave him a quizzical look.

"W-what do you mean?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Third Person:**

"Don't you think the little green one should be back by now?" Gambit asked.

They all nodded in agreement. According to one of the White Coats it had been three days since they last saw her. In that time, they had been in their cages only to go out for food when allowed. It had been boring, yet nice.

But they were all worried about Cammie. Most especially Kurt.

"I'm worried about her. It's been so long and I'm afraid that maybe..." Kurt couldn't bring himself to say the rest.

"Well, judging by how things have gone for her, I honestly wouldn't be surprised that she's dead," Mystique stated, being ever so blunt.

Wolverine glared at her.

"She ain't gone. I just know it. She's a tough girl who was brave enough to take on the Juggernaut, she'll be able to handle this."

"I know, but it's been three days. She hasn't got food, water, and-"

He was interrupted by the door opening.

Two scientists walked in, one of them pushing a stretcher that had Cammie lying on top. Her shirt was blood stained in a 'Y' form and she had a nasty gash above her eye.

Then it hit them.

Over the past three days she was being cut open like a frog in biology class.

They dissected her.

The X-Men felt an overwhelming sense of rage. Most of all Kurt-and that was saying something if you considered Wolverine's reaction.

"You monsters..." he gasped.

They looked at him pointedly while Dallas Carter walked in.

"No, no, no. _You _are the monsters. Seriously, have you looked in the mirror?"

"You're wrong."

They turned to Cammie, who had just woken up. She coughed, and much to their disdain, blood was spit up as well.

"Oh, would you like some more? Maybe we can even rearrange your insides this time...Oh so much to think about."

"You're the monster," she continued. Her voice was shaky and hoarse, but her words were filled with pure venom. None of hemhad ever eard her speak that way. She had also gotten unbearably thin.

He put his hand to his chin.

"Hm..I think not. You see-"

"No, _you _see. Tell me something, what have we ever done to you? What did any of us do to deserve this?"

The two scientist with the stretcher shoved her in her cage and her father walked over, pulling one of those electric rod things out of his pocket. He pulled on the end and, like an antenna, it grew longer. He thrust it into the cage, expecting to hear her cries of pain, but the rod never went in all the way. In fact, it was pulled from his hands, turned around, and thrust back in his face.

"AH!" He yelled as he was electrocuted.

"No more..." she said. "Logan, there should be some keys on his lab coat. If you would be ever so kind as to grab them, please."

Wolverine nodded and grabbed the keys before the White Coats could do anything about it. He unlocked his cage and sprung out, lunging himself at the White Coats.

When he rendered them unconscious he stood straight and tall, and unlocked everyone else's cages.

"What's the plan, Pipsqueak?"

She looked at him with a look of confusion painted on her face.

"Why are you asking me?"

He smirked.

"Well, you got us out. Now, where too?"

She took in a deep breath, leaning on Kurt for support.

"First of all, we need to get these things off. There should be a remote on one of them."

Mystique nodded and went hunting in the White Coat's pockets.

"Okay, now we need to get to the helicopters, they should be right outside on the east wing."

A second later their collars popped off.

"Kurt," Scott said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Can you teleport this many people?"

He nodded, but still looked uncertain.

"Yeah...I can try...Everyone put a hand on me."

A puff of smoke later and they were outside in the cool desert night.

"That's a nice little trick you got there, partner," Gambit said, brushing invisible dust off of him.

"Get in! Before they realize tat we're gone!" Wolverine yelled. They nodded and clambered in.

"Which way is Bayville?" Scott asked as they lifted into the air.

"Who cares?!" Mystique yelled, "Let's just go already!"

* * *

Charles Xavier would have shot up form his seat if he could. He was filled with much excitement. After weeks of trying and he finally breached the telepathic barriers, or more likely they have gotten out.

"Beast!" he yelled. Hank was in there in an instant.

"I need you to prep the Blackbird."

He nodded and ran off. A few seconds later he was telepathically speaking to Jean, Kitty, Bobby, and Storm.

_"Meet Hank and I at the X-Jet now. We might be able to reach them in time."_

A few minutes later he was getting situated in the pilot's seat.

"Professor, like, what's the situation? Did you finally find them?"

He nodded.

"Yes, but they are not alone. They are currently in pursuit, and the only people who are capable of fighting back at he moment are Spike, Pyro, and Gambit. We must hurry and level the playing field."

They nodded grimly.

"Then what are we like, waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

"How are they still on us? We've already destroyed three of their choppers!" Pyro yelled.

"Who cares! Just light them up!" Mystique yelled.

"Don't kill anyone!" Cammie yelled.

Spike shot a few more spines into the engine of a third helicopter and it slowly descended to the ground in a ball of fire.

"Cammie, can you try camouflaging us?" Wolverine yelled over the wind coming from the open door.

"I don't know! I haven't really tried it on other things, just myself!"

"Well, now would be a good time to try!"

She nodded and put her hands on the side of the hull. She had her eyes squeezed shut and her brow furrowed in concentration.

Wolverine smirked.

"Keep it up a little longer, Pipsqueak! You're doing great!"

"It's actually working?!"

He chuckled slightly.

"You bet! Hearing them so confused is music to my-WHAT THE HELL?!"

He turned the helicopter sharply to avoid the rocket coming at them and Cammie stumbled back. If it wasn't for Peter she would have fallen out.

"Thanks," she gasped.

He nodded and pushed her back into the hull.

"Hold on!" Logan said, holding the ear phones to one of his ears.

His face grew into a grin.

"The X-Men are comin'!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Cammie:**

After we finally lost them we ditched the helicopter and climbed into the Blackbird. Most of the people in the jet seemed uneasy though. That was most likely because of the former villain and villain _(*cough* Mystique *cough*) _but other than that they were all just really happy. They were happy and chill.

I sunk into the chair across from Kurt's and smiled at them.

"Well," I said, getting into a deep stretch, "I'm gonna sleep now."

Carefully, as to not pull the crudely done stitches, I reclined the chair and turned to my side and curled into a ball. A few minutes later I felt something soft and warm wrap around me, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

**Third Person:**

The X-Men smiled at the sleeping Cammie as they watched Storm pull a blanket over her.

"So like, how did you guys get out?" Kitty asked.

Wolverine smirked and nodded towards Cammie.

"It was all her. Once they had brought her back they stuck her back in the cage and her dad tried electrocuting her. She took the rod out of his hand and zapped him. After that, it was just a simple matter of getting out of the building. What's most interesting to me is how she knew where to go."

All of the former captives nodded in agreement, while the Professor smiled softly at them.

"Perhaps they are not as smart as they thought. They had spoken about the subject in ear shot of her. No doubt she was anxious to get free."

"How do you know that, Chuck?"

He grimaced.

"I was able to see into her mind slightly, when I was using Cerebro to locate you."

They nodded.

"Well I'm just glad we're finally out of there," Scott stated. "I would have rather had a training session in the Danger Room with Wolverine."

All of the X-Men who had experienced that chuckled slightly.

"Was is really that bad?" Ice Man asked. They all nodded.

"They treated us worse than animals," Kurt said, "And they locked us in cages and did tests on us. I would have rather done the math quiz over that."

That was really saying something if you considered how much he hated math.

Cammie rolled around to where her back was against them. The professor looked at her sadly.

"It's obviously harder on Cammie. The father figure from her childhood betrayed her and her family. I can only imagine how that feels."

"Yeah," Scott said, cuddling closer to Jean, "She got the worst of it. If you look at her shirt you'll see why."

"Yes, I imagine so. Judging from the amount of blood I would say that the stitches, if any, were poorly done, and only temporary. When we get there she'll have to go into the infirmary, along with Scott and Kurt. They look almost as beat up as Cammie," Hank said.

They nodded, and Kurt mimicked Cammie and fell asleep.

Wolverine sighed.

"So," he said to Peter, "Are you gonna be joining the X-Men? The spot is still open, you know."

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Aright, then, but I will have to tell my family back home, in Russia."

Wolverine smirked.

"No problem."

* * *

"Okay, Jean, just set her down here," Hank instructed as they walked into the infirmary. She nodded, her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to be more gentle than last time she did this.

Cammie yawned and rolled over to he back, giving Beast the perfect opportunity to take out the bad stitches and put some new ones in the correct way. While he was doing that, Charles Xavier and some of the other mutants were talking to a possible new recruit.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Alexis. I'm here to join-if you'll have me that is," she girl said. Charles Xavier, Wolverine, Kitty, Rogue, and Jean sat in the family room on the couch in front of Alexis.

"Hmm, and what might your abilities be?"

She coughed nervously.

"Um...I have super strength..."

They all looked interested now.

"Can you show us?" Jean asked.

Alexis nodded and stood up. She waked behind the couch and lifted it up with one hand. It was a paper weight to her.

"Cool!" Kitty said.

Alexis cleared her throat and set the couch back down, just as Cammie, who was eating an apple, and sort of leaning on Hank walked in.

"...I'm just saying, toast plus peanut butter plus pancake syrup is like, the perfect breakfast."

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Alexis, and almost choked on her apple.

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" She asked, not bothering to hide the slight confusion and hurt from her voice.

Alexis's face lit up sligtly, and then fell when Cammie limped towards her.

"I thought you were, you know, back in Manhattan."

Alexis sot of nodded.

"I was...But...I'm a mutant too. Anyway, here."

Alexis handed her younger sister a birthday card and a new guitar strap.

"What is...Oh, my birthday. I had totally forgotten about that. Thanks."

The other X-Men in the room looked at her slightly confused, except for Logan, who already knew by the scent that Alexis and Cammie were siblings. Cammie shot them an pologetic look.

"She's one of my sisters," she explained simply. Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Well, if that's the case, then, Cammie, would you mind sharing a room with her?"

Cammie almost laughed. After all, she had shared a room with two of her four sisters for fifteen years, and the room was less than half of the size of the room she had now. She didn't really care either way.

"I don't really care, just as long as she keeps her make up on her side of the room. Do you know how many times I've woken up with her mascara in my underwear drawer?"

Alexis blushed heavily while Cammie chuckled slightly.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I got this from dad's laptop," Alexis said, pulling out a disc. She looked up to see them all with a flash of anger in their eyes, but most of all Cammie's.

"What is it?" she asked through grit teeth.

Alexis felt like she had stepped on a really tense nerve that was seconds from snapping. Then again, her younger sister did get punched in the face by him.

"Uh, it's the schematics for the giant robots and other stuff and...Erm...Stuff..."

Cammie sighed and took the disc from her and handed it to the Professor.

"Thank you, young lady. I'll go have a look at this while you get situated. And Cammie-don't move around to much. We don't want your stitches getting ruined."

Cammie nodded as Alexis shot her a worried look. Cammie just sighed.

"Well, do you wanna help me up the stairs? That's where _our _room is."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Cammie:**

I was mad. I was more than mad, I was _fuming. _My dad was on the news, creating a fake sob story about how he was captive of the evil mutants from the Xavier institute, and denied everything about owning and creating the sentinals.

Most of the mutants who were in that hell about a month ago were all surrounding the TV, along with Hank, the Professor, and Alexis. I rit my teeth, my fists shaking in anger.

"They don't even bother asking our side of the story! It's-it's-" I was even more mad because I was at a loss of words. Kurt put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I barely felt it due to the rage.

"Cammie, calm down. You're more red than usual. Even your hair is red."

Hearing him speak in such a soothing tone made me calm down a little bit, but no more than that.

"Can't we do something about this, Professor? Like, court or something?" I asked. His brow furrowed as he rested his chin on his hands.

"I'm not sure, but we can try. I have an old friend, who is a lawyer. He may be able to help."

"What's his name?"

"Mathew Murdock. He has won several of his cases, and he might be the only one who will listen to us."

"Is he a mutant too?"

The professor shook his head.

"No, but he is blind, however. I am confindent that if anyone will win this case for us, it's him."

* * *

Since that day, I had been waiting for the court day. That monster would finally go to jail, and I wouldn't be happier. Well, maybe I would since Christmas was next week, but still.

I sighed as I continued typing. I was in sweats and a tank top with a big baggy hoodie over it.

Then the door bell rang.

I shut my laptop and set it down beside me before walking over to the door.

"Hi, um...Can I help you sir?"

He was a man with red hair, shades, a suit, and a cane.

"Uh, yes. I'm looking for Professor Xavier. I'm the lawyer, Mathew Murdock, but you can call me Matt. I honestly don't care either way."

MY lips formed a smile as I moved aside so he could walk through.

"Come on in. There's a couch in that room over there. I'll be back in a few minutes with the Professor."

**Third Person:**

Matt Murdock sat down on the couch that a young girl had ponted out to him. He couldn't see it, but ever since that accident with the toxic waste, not only had he become blind, but he also gained a type of sonar sense that worked when there was noise.

He felt a smooth surface sitting next to him and raised an eyebrow.

_A computer maybe? Must belong to the girl that opened the door._

A few minutes later the girl came in with the Professor.

"Ah." Xavier said smiling, "Matt, it is so good to see you again. How have you been?"

Matt smiled back.

"I've been doing fine, Professor. Now, I believe you wanted to talk about something urgent?"

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Matt asked Cammie as they took their places in the court room. She nodded but didn't answer verbally. Then she remembered he was blind.

"Yeah, a little bit. If we lose then I go someplace where the light doesn't show. I almost wish it wasn't just you and I going up there."

It was true. She was the only one who was going to take the stand because it was her father, and she had the most proof, but all of the mutants from the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters were there. Even a few of the Morlocks.

"Well, let's get this over with."

Needless to say, the court took a long time, and Cammie was getting more and more pissed by the second. Her scales showed it too.

"Do the mutants have any evidence of what you are accusing them of?" the judge asked.

Cammie nodded and took the disc from Alexis.

"We do, Your Honor. This is a disc taken of of his laptop from home."

Cammie walked over to the judge and handed him the disc as he gave her a quizzical and accusing look.

"And how did you acquire this?"

"My sister, Alexis, before she came to live with us when her mutation manifested."

He nodded and waved for her to sit back down.

"And do you have any evidence?" he asked, turning to the monster.

Dad sneered and stood up.

"I do, Your Honor."

He then proceeded to unbutton his shirt to show the scar that the electrocution rod that Cammie gave him. She scoffed, and the judge looked at her accusingly.

"Did you do this?"

"Yeah, but he did lot worse to us."

"Would you care to show?"

"Not really."

"Then this case is-"

"-Fine!"

Cammie stood up, an angry look in her eyes.

"You really wanna know what he did?"

"Cammie, no. Now is not the time, nor the place," Matt said.

She sighed.

"I trust you, but do you really think we're going to win this without showing some skin?"

He pursed his lips and nodded, and she lifted up my shirt.

"I was kicked out of my own home when my powers manifested, and I found a new family who accepted me for who I was," she said, putting her shirt back down, only to see the shocked faces of every one in the room. "Then, as I had finished performing at the high school talent show, the day after I was wrongly accused of kidnapping the man I never want to see again, members of my family and myself were kidnapped by his sentinels, and we were tested on. Some more than others, scaring us physically and mentally for the rest of our lives. Do you wanna know the really weird part? We did _nothing_ to him. We did nothing to deserve that torture."

She sat back down. All of the anger she had built up and the things she had wanted to say was said in front of an entire crowd. Granted she did show some things that she didn't want, but showing them her scars that he had left was mandatory for them to win. And it worked, apparently.

The crowd erupted into chatter and yelling until the judge shut them up by banging the mallet on the block of wood.

"Order!" He yelled, "Order! I think it's a bit obvious who wins this case. Gentlemen," he gestured to the S.H.I.E.L.D. oficers, "Do what you must."

They nodded and put Dallas Carter in cuffs as his wife and three of his daughters cried. Cammie and Alexis shot them sad looks, but they had no regrets. What's done is done, and like Logan had said before, it can always get better.


End file.
